


Sunlight

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: I'd apologize but I'm not sorry, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran isn't normally a fan of chilly Fereldan mornings, but the sight of Gilan running into camp one morning just might be enough to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent and I'm only a little bit sorry for that.

In the time he’d spent in Ferelden, Zevran had developed a particular dislike for the chilliness of early mornings in this ridiculously chilly country.  Despite the fact that the sun shone brightly overhead, the cold air welcomed him unkindly when he stepped out of his tent.  He stretched, his eyes drifting across the bleak landscape until an approaching figure caught his eye.

 

Zevran tensed momentarily before realizing that it was Gilan—and that he was naked to the waist.   The sun illuminated him from behind as he ran into camp, highlighting the flawless tone of his abdominal and pectoral muscles.  Zevran’s eyes traced appreciatively over his form: he’d never seen Gilan in any state of undress—he was oddly private about that sort of thing, it seemed—and this intriguing glimpse made him wonder what Gilan would look like completely unclothed.  That thought alone almost made waking so early worth it.

 

Gilan slowed his pace as he ran into camp, stopping a few feet in front of Zevran.  “Morning,” he said, smiling down at him, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

“Good morning to you as well,” Zevran replied, his eyes drifting slowly over Gilan’s bare chest, drinking in every last detail of it.  “You are awake rather early.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Gilan said, brushing a few stray hairs back from his face.  “And going for a run is a hell of a lot more exciting than staring at the inside of my tent, so I figured I’d do that instead.”

 

“I see,” Zevran murmured, only half-listening to the human’s voice, his attention turned towards Gilan’s firm body.  He could already imagine how nice Gilan would look lying down completely naked, his back arched in pleasure, his blond hair splayed out beneath his head, his lips pursed slightly in a moan, the muscles of his chest and abdomen even more perfectly defined…

 

“Zev?” Gilan asked.  “You okay?”

 

“Of course, my dear,” Zevran said.  He traced a hand up Gilan’s chest as he took half a step closer to the human, thoughts of bedding him still hovering in the forefront of his mind.  “I was just thinking that this is truly a marvelous way to start the day.”

 

A flush crept up Gilan’s neck and into his ears.  “Oh,” he replied, his voice surprisingly soft.  “I’m…glad you think so.”

 

Zevran grinned.  He’d had no idea that Gilan was so easily flustered.  “I would be terribly foolish if I did not,” he said.   “You are quite a sight, especially so early in the day.”

 

“You’re always a sight,” Gilan replied, wrapping an arm around Zevran’s waist.  “A good sight.”

 

Zevran chuckled, taking a step closer to the human so that their bodies were pressed together.  “We are a fine pair then, yes?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They stood in silence for a moment, drinking each other in, before Zevran leaned up to kiss Gilan on the neck, his lips lingering close to the human’s skin for a few moments.  “I suppose I should let you get ready,” he said.  “Although I would certainly not object if you were to spend the rest of the day like this.”

 

Gilan laughed, his face still slightly flushed.  “I’d take you up at that, but being half-naked makes me a pretty easy target for the darkspawn,” he pointed out.

 

“Fair enough,” Zevran replied.  “Some other time, perhaps?”

 

“Yeah,” Gilan murmured, his fingers tracing lightly over Zevran’s wrist.  “But only if I’m not the only one who’s half-naked.”

 

“Oh believe me, my dear, I will be more than half naked.”

 

Gilan froze, his eyes flicking quickly over Zevran’s form.  “I guess I could agree to that,” he said, his lips curving upward into a grin.  “Not right now, but…soon.  Very soon.”

 

“Of course,” Zevran replied, leaning up to kiss him on the neck.  “Now go and get ready, my dear, before you distract me even more.”

 

“All right,” Gilan said, grinning as he turned towards his tent.

 

Zevran watched him appreciatively as Gilan ducked into his tent, his breeches stretched tight across his ass.

 

Perhaps these Fereldan mornings were not so terrible after all.


End file.
